leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:User Rights
While anyone can do most things on the League of Legends Wiki, including reading and editing, users who possess administrator rights have access to a few additional technical functions and tools which allow them to perform maintenance tasks and revert vandalism with greater ease. Users with rights, while being trusted members of the community, are not any better or more important than anyone else. They do not have an extra vote, or veto power, and their votes are weighted equally with that of users that do not have added rights. Any member of the community is eligible to apply for these rights; read the sections on each of the different groups below for more information. Hierarchy Hierarchy Bureaucrat Administrator Moderator Rollback Chat moderator Users with additional rights have access to features of the wiki which are not available to others. A guide for requesting these rights can be found at League of Legends Wiki:Requests for Permissions. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, being at the top of the hierarchy, have an additional ability to promote users up to their own ranking after passing a community vote. Users who found a wiki are automatically a bureaucrat of that wiki. * CheckUsers Some bureaucrats are also CheckUsers, and can check what IP address a user is using to prevent abuse. See the CheckUser policy. * Administrators Administrators, sometimes called sysops, are trusted users who have access to a wide variety of tools and features, generally for general maintenance and dealing with vandals. Administrators are able to: * Do everything that a moderator can do. * Protect pages from editing, if they have been heavily vandalized. * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * View deleted pages and comments. * Mass delete pages and comments created by the same user in one . * Edit the Wiki's interface file such as changing system messages and skins. * Edit the Wiki's . * Moderators Moderators are users who moderate the wiki, deal with vandals and trolls, and are able to delete vandalism and block those who cause it. Moderators are able to: * Do everything that a chat moderator and rollback editor can do. * a user or IP address from editing the wiki. * Edit pages which are otherwise protected from editing. * Delete offensive comments or pages, assuming that they violate the League of Legends Wiki's policies. * Move files, and not create a redirect when moving any files or pages. * Not be affected by rate limits on page moves, account creations and file uploads. * Chat Moderators Chat moderators are another group of users on the LoL Wiki, which are signified by a star next to their name in chat. Their main concern is keeping the peace in chat. They are able to kick and ban people from the chat. * Rollback Editors * Users with rollback rights have the ability to quickly revert all edits by one user on one page, with a single click of a button. * Rollback can be requested on any talk page, or on the Requests for Permissions page. * Requesting Access Access to any of these rights can be requested at League of Legends Wiki:Requests for Permissions. After a period of voting, if the candidate has a clear majority of users supporting them then they will be granted the requested rights. Removal of Access Rights are removed from users who have been inactive for 45 days, as inactive users have no further need for them. A user may also have rights removed if found guilty of abusing them. Anyone that has user rights may request removal of them as well. See also *